


Truly Madly Deeply

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Safewords, Vibrators, use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: ”Diego loved to think, his secret lover had a vibrator on his tiny ass, and he had charge to put it on or off. He loved to think how Klaus will beg the mercy, dripping precum, being so full of lust it almost hurted to even look his lover’s huge sparkling eyes. He wanted to make him to want him, no he wanted him to be his own, be his slut. To do everything what he wanted.No apocalypse this time. ~ ps my native language isn’t english so i’m sorry all spelling mistake. Peace and enjoy~~





	Truly Madly Deeply

” I hope you understand the rules.”  
Diego said with a smirk on his face, looking the green eyes. Diego loved to think, his secret lover had a vibrator on his tiny ass, and he had charge to put it on or off. He loved to think how Klaus will beg the mercy, dripping precum, being so full of lust it almost hurted to even look his lover’s huge sparkling eyes. He wanted to make him to want him, no he wanted him to be his own, be his slut. To do everything what he wanted.  
” I understand..sir.”  
Klaus said with a shaking voice. Even they had safewords, it’s always feeled extraordinary to be so open, to let other touch you to places, make you do things.  
” Good my slut. Let’s go to eat, i’m sure our lovely siblings, want to hear, how bitch you was.”  
Diego said with a dark voice, touching his brother’s pale neck with his long fingers. Leaving alredy little red scars. Klaus shivered, and took long breath. Air feeled heavier, and electric heat was all around them. Klaus stand up with quickly moves, fixing his silly pants, feeling the vibrator againts his alredy sensitive prostate. It was hard to move normal, but not impossible. He feeled how Diego slaps his ass, before they went out of Diego’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

” Really you did that?”  
Allison asked, and took sip of his coffee. Looking Klaus with implausible face, and taking another piece of crunchy bacon to her mouth. Grace was did once again delicious breakfast.  
” Yeah.. i did. it was funny, i never thought i can have four sushi rolls on my mouth at the same time!”  
Klaus told with a happy face, feeling the king of the sushi world.  
” You’re a mess sometimes Klaus.”  
Five said and rolled his eyes. Drinking just black coffee.  
” What else you did?”  
Diego asked suddenly with faked curious voice, and played with his sharp knife same time.  
” It’s not your business.”  
Klaus said with his normal voice, playing the game. Being the bad boy.  
” I want hear, was it something with the moon?”  
Luther asked, drinking his fourth cup of coffee. Loving this mornings after the dead of dad, they could talk anything.  
” Camoon tell us drug boy.”  
Diego said with a big smile on his face. Couldn’t wait what lie Klaus could make out. Klaus smiled first, and then tried to take as serious face as could. Blinking his eyes.  
” Well..I had sex with dead people, it was quite amazing.”  
Klaus suddenly said, and almost all his siblings, expect Five and Diego split out the coffee to wood table.  
” You really didn’t do that, tell me you didn’t.”  
Allison asked with disgusted voice, hiding her head to his hands.  
” Of cource i did! It was so fun, she had so amazing..”  
Klaus tried to say, but everyone let out huge ”no” to stop him. Diego smiled to him, secretly pushing the button to make Klaus vibrator move. Klaus bited his lip to not letting any sound out, hissing silently. Obviosly little whimper comed out.  
” Are you alright?”  
Luther asked when he saw Klaus’s grin.  
” yeah.. i just have some stomach pains.”  
Klaus said back with a smile. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go. But same time He wanted to come right there. God he was so close. Klaus saw how Five gived look to Diego, like he knew. It made him feel more horny. Klaus knew he can’t stop the orgasm, he knew he’ll get punishment if he comes without promes, but right now he didn’t give a fuck. He hold the table like it was matter of his miserable life, and comed as silent as he could, feeling how his pants got wet. How his pants were now like a tiny river. Before anyone could say anything, Klaus put five eggs same time to his mouth, almost choke to them. Diego put vibrator off. Shaking his head.  
” This.. eggs.. are delicious, mom is the best!”  
Klaus finally mumbled, and feeled how his siblings looked him like a maniac. He didn’t dare to look Diego, he knew he was on trouble. Huge one. He could feel Diego’s burning eyes on his face. He knew he can see his glowing red face. The Glittering lips.  
” Do you ever think before you do anything?”  
Allison asked, and shaked her head.  
” I think not sis, he’s too stupid for it.”  
Diego answered ironic back, looking Klaus who blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the breakfest, and Allisons normal ” are you surely okey?” question, Diego and Klaus stayed on the kitchen table. When they’re sure all were gone, God only knows where. Diego touched silently Klaus black jeans, noticing easily the wet spot. It was now glittering on his fingers. He could hear Klaus silent sorry word. Silent beg to be a gentle. After moment of silence, Diego took sip of his coffee.  
” You know Klaus, i’m very disappointed.”  
Diego said, and looked his brothers reaction. It was calmly, more than he even expected. He saw how he took deep breath and put foots on the table. Relaxing himself. He was still blushing, but less than before. Diego knew that face, knew that reaction, and then he heard a words what he was expected to hear.  
” Grasshopper.”  
Klaus said almost whispering voice. He never thought he’ll use his safeword, but was thankful this time he had one. Almost immediately Diego put Vibrator’s control to table, and took Klaus’ cold hands to his own, fondling them. Giving a kiss to his lover’s cheek, taking care. Whispering ” i love you” words to his ear.  
” I’m sorry.”  
Klaus said, feeling how his weak words just went out of his mouth. Giving a emotional look to his lover, loving the touches what he got. Feeling how panic hit him like the ocean wawes. Memorys of childhood’s abuse.  
” Why the hell you’re sorry, God i feel terrible.”  
Diego said, and hold tighter Klaus. He loved him, deeply, more than he ever thought he would love someone. Truly, madly and deeply. He took Klaus to his lap, Klaus let him. He didn’t cry anymore, but let out little whimper.  
“ I’ll take you to shower, you need warm water, we need to take it away.”  
Diego said calmly, and kissed Klaus curly black hair. He wanted protect him, he wanted to him feel safe and he wanted him to be happy. It almost hurted him look his lover like that, panicking about failing. Panicking he would leave him now. Diego could feel small nod, and knew it was the answer. All was going to be okey now.

The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
